


A Sisters Journey

by LittleLight112



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Magical cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, shrinking ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLight112/pseuds/LittleLight112
Summary: The Hikawa sisters are now closer than ever, what happens when Sayo is cheated on by Yukina for Lisa and Sayo is soothed by her sisters aid, only to find out her sister is cheating on her with Aya? Only love will find out.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a shitpost but I like this.

Sayo laid on the bed, waiting for Yukina to come into the room for some sex. Yukina finally entered into the room with a sexy sex outfit on, getting on top of Sayo. Sayo was of course, naked, and vulnerable. “You look amazing” Sayo said as she gazed upon Yukina’s whole body. “I’ll look even more amazing during sex~”

Yukina panted, placing her tongue onto Sayo’s pussy. “Ah~” Sayo felt Yukina’s cold tongue touch her pussy. Yukina licked the inside of Sayo’s entrance, thrusting her tongue in and out roughly. Pulling away to put on a strap-on sex toy.   
  
Yukina thrust into Sayo, feeling a bit too good as she moaned out. “L-Lisa~” Sayo’s eyes went wide, pushing Yukina away. Yukina pulled out as requested and got off the bed. “W-What did you say?!” Sayo’s eyes were full of hurt, she started to cry. Sayo began to put on her clothes back on, sobbing. “I-I didn’t mean to cheat!” Yukina covered her mouth. “Y-YOU CHEATED TOO?!” Sayo screamed, scaring Yukina back onto the bed. 

Once Sayo’s clothes were all back on, she sped out the door, covering her face in shame that she had just had sex with a cheater. Sayo sat on a bench just outside Yukina’s apartment, waiting for something to happen next.


	2. On a Bench

Sayo had been cheated on by Yukina for Lisa, She sat on a bench crying her eyes out that she had just been cheated on. Sayo took out her phone in grief, she hadn’t even realized or did anything wrong. Little did she know, her sister Hina, was hiding in a bush. Hina jumped out with excitement, not noticing that her sister had been crying. “HEYA!! O-Oh... What’s wrong?” Hina never heard the news. “Yukina cheated on me...” Sayo answered, her sleeves soaked in tears. “I’m going to destroy that bitch later. But... I have a way I can take your mind off it! A totally boppin’ way!” 

Hina smiled warmly, sitting on the bench next to Sayo as her hand rested on Sayo’s thigh. “What is this... way that might help me take my mind off Yukina—“ Before she could finish her sentence, Hina pulled her into a passionate kiss. Switching positions, leaving Sayo on the bottom and Hina on top on the bench. Hina pulled down her skirt, revealing a magical dick. “W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?” Sayo screamed, alarmed that her sister had hidden a dick from her all her life. Fortunately for Hina, Sayo wasn’t wearing panties. 

Hina took Sayo’s skirt off, revealing a wet looking pussy. “I’ve had it forever now~ Relax, this’ll be totally boppin’” Hina gave a warm smile and smashed her dick into Sayo’s pussy, thrusting mercilessly as she was about to reach her peak. Sayo loved every second of it, grunting and moaning loudly at every thrust inside of her. “Faster Hina~” Sayo commanded, Hina went faster, cumming onto the bench. She pulled out, looking at her sister in satisfaction as Sayo’s body was displayed across the bench. “That was boppin’” Sayo said panting, looking up at her sister giving a satisfied smirk.


	3. The Cheating Meeting

Hina walked, holding hands with her sister before pulling out her phone realizing she was late for a pastel palettes meeting. “I-I need to go, see you later Sayo!” Hina let go of Sayo’s hand, leaving Sayo stunned on the pathway. Hina hurried towards the coffee shop, coming in to sit down at the table. Even though she was late, the only other member there was Aya.

“Good evening Aya... will anyone else be joining us for this totally boppin’ idol meeting?” Hina smiled at Aya, oddly. “N-Nobody else was able to make it but I’m glad you came!” Aya got up to get their coffee that she had ordered, a person slid out their foot, causing Aya to trip on it. Aya fell to the floor, spilling coffee on herself and everyone’s eyes turned to her. Laughing. “Stupid Idol” Someone said next to her, Hina sat there for a moment before getting up and hurrying over to Aya.

“L-Lets go clean up...” Hina tried calming down Aya. Hina grabbed Aya’s hand and pulled her into the bathroom to clean her up. Aya’s clothes were covered in coffee, she began to take her clothes off before staring at Hina, who was looking right at her. “D-Don’t look!” Aya said embarrassingly, causing Hina to turn the other way. Aya took off her pants, about to take off her buttoned shirt before realizing one of the buttons was stuck. “H-Hina, Can you help me unbutton my shirt?” Aya asked politely, unlike her usual excited manner. “Ok.” Hina said briefly as her face flashed red when she turned around, gazing up and down Aya’s body. 

Hina slid her hand around Aya’s body in awe, she wished she had a body as fit as this, this probably came off as creepy though. Aya’s panties were soaked in coffee too, Hina began to remove them, making Aya blushed madly. Hina could resist as she pushed Aya down against the wall, bending her over so her ass was exposed. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Aya got concerned but wasn’t fighting, perhaps she wanted this. 

Hina said nothing, she took her own skirt off, a dick springing out. Hina thrusted her dick into Aya’s ass roughly, the power of Hina’s huge dick made it seem as if the walls were shaking. Aya closed her eyes, trying to calm herself from the overwhelming worries that were the bathroom walls falling and crushing them. The walls began to crumble, causing Hina to pull out almost immediately. Aya fell to the floor, dazed. Now to figure out how to wake Aya up and get her some clothes.


	4. The Makeup

Hina ran away from the coffee shop in shame of what she had just done that with Aya, her _band_ leader. She had gotten all her clothes on before making her way out, hurrying to her home as she sat on the bed guiltily of cheating on Sayo. Sayo opened the door, revealing a guilty looking Hina. “W-Whats wrong?” Sayo said, concerned for her sisterly lover. “N-Nothing, bad meeting with Aya I suppose. Totally not boppin’.” 

Hina started crying before having her face pulled into Sayo’s chest, falling deeper onto the bed as Sayo took off her clothes. Sayo took off Hina’s clothes rather sexily, staring straight at Hina’s humongous cock. “C-Can I?” Sayo asked embarrassingly, Hina nodded, thinking Sayo was going to lick it or something. But nope, Sayo began to pull out a toy of some sort, or rather a shrinking ray. Sayo shrunk herself to the size of a little bean, climbing up Hina’s cock to squeeze open the hole, she climbed inside as she felt the walls of her sisters cock trap her. 

She was now fully inside the dick, licking the walls and sinking deeper until she landed into a pile of what looked like pre-cum. Hina still said nothing as she felt Sayo inside of her, only pumping her dick every once in a while to sink Sayo down. Meanwhile, Sayo played in the pile of pre-cum, licking the walls and rubbing her naked body up against the walls. Finally it was time for Sayo to come out. 

Sayo pinched the inside of Hina’s cock, alerting the sister that she had to let Sayo out now. Hina began to pump her cock vigorously, squirting Sayo out of her cock. Hina took the ray gun and turned Sayo back to normal size, Sayo was still covered in pre-cum. There may have been a mix of Sperm in there too, hopefully she didn’t get Sayo pregnant.


	5. Pregnancy

Sayo had found out she was pregnant 9 months earlier, she had taken a pregnancy test and was tested positive. She later told hina and she was ecstatic, already planning a room for the baby. “That’s totally boppin’, a boppin’ baby!” She said as she rubbed Sayo’s baby bump, wonder how she got her sister pregnant when they were related. Now, 9 months later, she was in labor. She felt pain coming from her belly bump and was rushed off to the hospital by Hina, who was still excited that she would meet their baby soon. 

Sayo was finally in the delivery room, getting ready to pass out almost any minute when suddenly she had the courage to start pushing. She screamed and wailed as she felt something coming out from her slit, now she was real scared. Hina held her hand the whole time, trying to calm Sayo down as she frantically gave birth. She was about to give up when she heard a baby faintly crying. The doctor cut off the cord attached and cleaned the baby off. “G-Give me my baby—!” Sayo practically yelled, practically grabbing for her baby. The doctor gave her the baby, revealing it to be a girl. Sayo smiled warmly at the newborn as Hina cooed nearby, the child hadn’t even opened its eyes yet and Hina already found it pretty boppin’. Sayo needed to rest, she panted heavily. “T-Take Her” Sayo said to the doctors before she passed out, Hina planted a small kiss on her head. The doctors took the baby and left Sayo to rest, leaving Hina to curled up in a chair nearby as they waited for tomorrow.


End file.
